Forgotten
by Kipcha
Summary: If I could have one thing, Grovyle, I wish it could be my memory of you. PMD2 Grovyle/Player fic


**I do not own Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon, Explorers of Time and Darkness**

_The names were the ones I gave my characters, since none of the characters ever have names of their own._

* * *

In Sharpedo bluff, three Pokemon lay in hay beds, unconscious in slumber. The gentle sea breeze blew through the jaws of their cliff cave, the sea beneath sending calming sounds to the trio. The sun had just begun to break over the horizon, causing the sky to brighten in the distance. As it began to grow brighter by the minute, the grass type stirred, and raised his head, shaking the fog of sleep from his mind. For a moment, the gecko Pokemon wasn't sure where he was, and the memory of everything came crashing back.

And his bright yellow eyes shot to the slumbering Charmander.

Grovyle stood shakily and walked over towards the unaware fire type, who wore a light smile on her face as she continued to dream. Her tail flame burned merrily and caused the entire bluff to warm from its heat. However, Grovyle still found it hard to accept. This Pokemon before him was Kipcha, as unbelievable as it was. And she didn't even remember him. After all the years of traveling, they had been the best of friends, and nothing could separate them, or so Grovyle had thought. This Charmander that contained her, deep down, didn't even seem to care what happened to him really. Sure, she was as compassionate as ever, and cared about everyone around her, but she held no special place for him anymore. He had been replaced.

At that thought, he glanced scornfully over to the slumbering Pikachu, blissfully unaware of the scalding gaze he was receiving. Kipcha would have never been friends with someone like that. Grovyle hated how this electric type spoke for his dear friend. Kipcha hardly got to say anything anymore, even when she obviously had something to add to the conversation. Then again, the grass type may have been reading too deep into this. After all, you were supposed to be protective of those you... love...

Grovyle shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wished he had never come to seek the Time Gears. It had made everything so very difficult...

It had taken everything and everyone he cared for. He could still picture Celebi, sacrificing herself to Primal Dialga to save him and Kipcha... And Kipcha's partner, he supposed. Celebi had always confused him, she had hardly seemed to notice him at first, and then she just paid so much attention to him. It baffled him.

And now, he didn't know what happened to her.

And Kipcha... She didn't remember a thing. He was no one. No one cared for him now. His life had been his two female companions, and that was all he had needed. Now, he had nothing...

Nothing but to protect Kipcha with his life.

He turned from the sleeping pair and gazed out onto the ocean, allowing the weight of everything to fall on him, and he couldn't stop the tears from gathering. The hardened criminal, the hero of the future, Grovyle, felt tears roll down his scaly cheek and onto the ground, and once they started, they wouldn't stop. He tried so hard to make them stop knowing Kipcha would awaken soon, but the continued to overflow. The grass type quivered, feeling the depression of his situation overwhelm him. He couldn't allow anyone to see him in such a weakened state...

"G-grovyle?" Questioned a familiar voice, and he froze. He glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of blue green eyes looking up at him with such innocence that he had to fight to keep a small smile down. With a jolt, he realised that her eye color was the same as it had been when she was human, and this certainly didn't help calm his warring emotions.

"Yes." He said quietly, trying to hide the thickness in his voice, but failing. He casually wiped away his tears, but Kipcha still saw. He knew she did. She always saw.

"I'm sorry what happened to Celebi." Replied the Charmander, walking up to his side and sitting down, refusing eye contact, "I wish we could have one something. That was what you were crying about, right?"

"Partially." Admitted the grass gecko, also avoiding eye contact.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Am I also causing you pain?"

Grovyle was surprised to hear the Charmander sniffle, and looked at her, baffled. And she was crying, trying to keep it quiet but he could see her shoulders jolt every few seconds, an obvious giveaway of her sobbing. She looked right up at him, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I do, don't I?" She questioned, looking straight at him. "I c-can't remember. I try, I try so hard it hurts Grovyle. I want to remember, but I just... can't." She looked down again, "I'm so sorry."

Grovyle crouched down to Kipcha's level, trying to gain the fire lizards attention. "It is not your fault, Kipcha." He said, tenderly, "It's not, and never believe that it is. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be alive. So don't ever feel guilty for something that isn't your fault. Seeing you like this pains me more then you forgetting me ever could."

The fire Pokemon sat for a moment before, to Grovyle's shock, she turned and hugged him around his middle. He stiffened, staring dawn in shock as she gripped him, sobbing and grasping him like a lifeline. Hesitantly, he returned her embrace, feeling awkward at the intamicy of the moment. After a few minutes, Kipcha calmed and released him, blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled, "I... Just needed a good cry, I guess. Although it is you who is going through the worst of it."

"It's no big deal." Replied Grovyle, watching her carefully, "I don't mean this in a rude way, but do you think you will ever remember what happened before you became a Charmander?"

The fire lizard shook her head sadly. "No. I have tried everything I can think of, but nothing. Maybe with time, but I don't think we have a lot of that."

Grovyle nodded, looking back out into the sunset. They sat in silence once more, except this one was more comfortable, and Grovyle sighed, pleased at having this moment with Kipcha, even though he knew it may be his last one. And he could live with that, as long as he knew she would be happy.

* * *

The electric mouse stirred, bringing himself out of sleep and yawning as he stretched his tight muscles, opening his mouth and revealing small sharp fings inside his mouth. He blinked brown eyes and glanced over the Kipcha's bed, ready to give her his usual morning greeting, and was shocked to find it empty. Blinking again, he looked over to the opening of their cave, and saw Grovyle and Kipcha sitting in the Sharpedo's fangs, watching the sunrise. The young electric type felt a flare of jealously inside him, and stood. Ever since Grovyle had shown up, nothing had been the same, and it frustrated him. He knew it was very selfish to want Kipcha's attention to himself, but he still did and he couldn't help it.

Bounding over to the pair, he perched himself between the two, causing both of them to jump away in shock.

"Good morning!" He greeted cheerfully, glancing between the two with slight suspicion, "Nice to see everyone's awake!"

"Y-yeah." Replied Kipcha, still breathing deeply after the shock, "How are you Felicis?"

"Good good!" He said in return, "That was a great sleep. Ready for another day of rescues?"

"Shouldn't we be preparing for the Temporal Tower?" Sniffed Grovyle disdainfully, more then a little ruffled at being ordered around by his rival. The Pikachu glanced at him from the corner of a chocolate brown eye.

"I suppose, but we don't know where it is, do we?" Questioned the Pikachu, "So unless you gained a map overnight, we should start with missions."

Grovyle seethed with indignation and prepared to retort when Kipcha intervened, glancing between the males nervously. "Hey, we can do missions for today and gather some items, alright? That way we'll be doing both things at the same time and everyone will be happy. Sound good?"

"Course Kipcha!" Gushed Felicis, grinning at the Charmander much to Grovyle's annoyance, "You always know the best way to compromise!"

Kipcha smiled with good nature, turning to look at Grovyle, who nodded grudgingly and continued to glare at the electric mouse, who smirked smugly. Pikachu grabbed his bandanna and put it around his neck before bounding out up the stairs and onto the cliff above. Kipcha did the same and grabbed and extra, handing it to Grovyle, who stared in confusion.

"If your going to be part of the team, you have to look the part." Grinned Kipcha, handing it into Grovyles clawed fingers, "We need your help Grovyle."

Grovyle nodded and wrapped it around his neck, grinning. Kipcha laughed and followed Felicis up the stairs, while Grovyle stayed close behind. Pikachu was already calling them, halfway to Treasure Town and Kipcha laughed, running after him and threatening him playfully for ditching them. The grass type stayed a small distance away from the pair, always within ear shot but giving the pair their space.

As Kipcha glanced Grovyle from the corner of her eyes as he followed them from the rooftops, one sad thought entered her mind.

_If I could have one thing, Grovyle, I wish it could be my memory of you._

* * *

_Hmm, I know there wasn't really this much emotion in the game, and it has been a while since I finished so my memory is a little fuzzy but I remember loving Grovyle's character and feeling so bad for him. So, I wrote this. The relationship between the player and Grovyle is so unique as well. And I am aware that their relationship was friendship, and not romantic, well, I liked the idea of it._

_Anyways, I comman you to press that little button down there in the bottom corner there! Clicky Clicky! ... Please?_


End file.
